In the field of microchip design, there is a plurality of programming languages. Depending on the particular desires of the programmer, different programming languages have different advantages. While each programming language may have similar structure and/or similar syntax, each programming language has its own nuances that other languages may not have. Similarly, while each programming language has its own advantages according to the intended use of the program, different programmers often prefer one programming language over another for reasons related to the programmer's fluency with each respective programming language.
Generally speaking, problems can occur when a first programmer desires to write a program in one programming language, and another programmer desires to view (or implement) the program using a different programming language. Similar problems can occur when the programmer writes the program in a first programming language, but wishes to execute the program using a different programming language. While current methods include forms driven generation of software programs, these methods may have shortcomings when one version of the program is updated and/or changed.
To remedy these issues, the programmer who desires that the program be written or executed in a different program may have to manually convert the program into the desired format. Manually translating the program into a different programming language requires fluency in each programming language, and oftentimes extensive logical reasoning to adapt the program from the first language to the second programming language. Additionally, if a third programmer desires the program be translated to a third programming language, similar steps may need to be performed to accommodate the third programmer.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.